harry_potterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school of magic for witches and wizards between the ages of eleven and eighteen living in Britain and Ireland. All students are separated into four different houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The school founders were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Evrey year, in the Great hall the first years are sorted into their houses. Then the students and teachers enjoy a feast prepared by houseelves, if Albus Dumbledore is in a good mood he will lead the students into a song. Throughout the years students MUST take the fifth year exam, Ordinary Wizarding Levels or O.W.L.s, and the seventh year exam, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests or N.E.W.T.s. Before taking your O.W.L.s the students must talk to their Head of House about their Occupation Choice because based on their grades on the O.W.L.s decide if they are ready for that particular job.During the student's first and second year students are required to take Transfiguration, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic, Flying, and Potions. In their third year they can begin taking classes in Divination, Ancient Runes, Care Of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies and take weekend trips to the nearby village of Hogsmeade. After taking the O.W.L.s they can drop anything except for Transfiguration, Defence Against The Dark Arts, and Charms, not to mention the option of taking Apparition lessons. Starting from their second year students can own a broom for the popular game of Quidditch. It is not likely to be chosen for a team in your first year. Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout and Sybill Trelawney are some of the teachers that work at Hogwarts. Argus Filch is the school caretaker and Poppy Pomfrey is the school nurse who is most of the time in the Hospital wing. because it is so old, it has many undiscovered secrets, some of which Dumbledore didn't even know. Known professors Transfiguration *Albus Dumbledore (during Voldemort's time) *Minerva McGonagall Charms *Filius Flitwick Herbology *Pomona Sprout *Neville Longbottom (epilogue) Potions *Severus Snape *Horace Slughorn (Voldemort's Time and 1996 onwards) Astronomy *Aurora Sinistra Defence against the Dark Arts *Quirinus Quirrell *Gilderoy Lockhart *Remus Lupin *Barty Crouch, Jr. (disguised as Alastor Moody) *Dolores Umbridge *Severus Snape *Amycus Carrow *Professor Merrythought( When Tom Riddle was at school) Divination *Sybill Trelawney *Firenze 'Muggle Studies' Charity Burbage Alecto Carrow 'Arithmancy' Septima Vector 'Care Of Magical Creatures' Silvanus Kettleburn Rubeus Hagrid Whilemina Grubbly-Plank 'Flying' Rolanda Hooch 'Apparation' Wilkie Twycross (Ministry Of Magic Representative) Admission All students have their names written down when they are born and have a letter recieving afterwards.And they go to Diagon Alley. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (Mentioned Only) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * The Tales of Beedle the Bard (Mentioned Only) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) (Mentioned Only)Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Albus Dumbledore